Confusion
by deadlynightfall
Summary: Kidd x Maka " She's so cute when she blushes. "
1. The Beginning

Alright, don't bash me. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic.

I noticed that there was a shortage of Kidd x Maka fanfics, and they're my second favorite pairing, so I was like, " D:! "

Please review, and I hope you enjoy. I'd also appreciate it if you gave me tips on how to write as Kidd. It's slightly difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the classroom, Death the Kidd sat at his usual seat, Liz and an extremely giddy Patty in tow. He looked around, sitting up straight and fixing his posture. Now satisfied with his symmetry, he relaxed slightly, noticing Maka and Soul enter the room. He smiled. Something was different about Maka today. She was just… perfect. Perfectly symmetrical, yes, that was it. Kidd watched her earnestly, his eyes following her as she sat down in her seat, Soul following close behind, a smirk on his face. _"So disgusting…! It's not symmetrical!"_ His mind screamed, and his eye twitched slightly. He released his posture, standing quickly and leaning on the desk. "Soul! Fix that lopsided grin of yours! It's not symmetrical!" Kidd whined loudly, and Liz groaned. "Kidd, stop. Please." "But it's NOT SYMMETRICAL…!" He whined again, dropping into his seat and hiding his face. "Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it…" He repeated, his voice no more than a mumble. By now, Patty was giggling hysterically and pointing at Kidd. Liz sighed, shaking her head. "Kidd, stop. You'll be fine. Just think of how symmetrical you are. Your clothes are perfect, right?" She asked. Kidd shook his head. "No, I'm not symmetrical. I'm a worthless piece of trash. Die, die, die, die, depression, die, depression, die…" He muttered on endlessly, and Liz shrugged, sighing.

Maka, however, watched this episode unfold intently. She had seen Kidd react like this before, but for some reason, she felt slightly disturbed this time. She shook her head, and she turned to Tsubaki, noticing that Black Star was not present. "Ey, Tsubaki, where's Black St - " She asked, but as if on cue, the classroom door burst open to reveal an always extremely overconfident Black Star. "DO NOT WORRY, FOR I HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED! THE MAN WHO SURPASSED GOD! THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" He said loudly, laughing and stalking off to his seat next to Tsubaki. "Ey, Maka, didja miss me?" He asked, chuckling. Maka turned pink, and she glared at him. "No." Black Star just laughed. "You don't have to hide it from the great Black Star!" He began to laugh hysterically. "Maka… Chop!" And out of nowhere, Maka brought a book down on Black Star's head, hard, causing his face to slam into the desk. "Owowowowowow…" Black Star muttered, clutching his head in pain. Tsubaki's eyes flicked quickly from Maka to Black Star. "Black Star! Baka." Tsubaki gasped, nudging him with her hand. "Owowowowow…" Was all that was heard from Black Star. "Black Star, you jackass." Maka said simply, turning back to face her desk, where she glanced over to Soul. "Soul."

Soul heard a familiar voice speak his name, and he looked up. "Ne, what's up, Maka?" He asked, looking at her. She gave him a worried look. "You seem kind of spacey. What's wrong?" She questioned, folding her arms across her small chest. Soul shook his head, closing his eyes. "Baka. You worry too much." He retorted. Maka's eyes fell. She slumped slightly, her arms falling. She brought out a book, once again from nowhere, and brought it gently down on Soul's head. "Maka Chop." She said quietly, and then she turned away from him. Soul felt the book hit his head, and he flinched, expecting it to cause him extreme pain, but it did not. He glanced at Maka. "Ey, Maka. Somethin' wrong?" His voice sounded slightly sad. Maka shook her head. "I'm fine." She stated, without looking at him. Soul decided it would be best not to pry and he shrugged, turning to face the front of the class.

The door was flung open again, but this time, a screeching noise came rolling into the room. Dr. Stein, on his famous rolling chair, which was starting to show signs of wear and tear, most likely from Stein's blunders. He rolled across the room, but the chair tipped, sending Stein to the ground as if it had had enough. "We will not be working in textbooks today… Nor will I be dissecting anything." He said, getting up from the floor and righting himself as well as the chair, which he then seated himself on. Excited murmurs ran through the room. Stein looked up, his eyes glinting. "Instead, _you_ will be the ones dissecting." He said, raising a hand to his head, turning the crank that stuck out from the side of his head several times. Groans echoed across the room, and Kidd raised his head. "You can choose your partners for this assignment." He continued, ignoring the displeasure that hung over the students' hearts. He turned away from the class, preparing the specimens for the class.

Oxford stood, raising a fist into the air and pulling it down quickly. "YES! Kim~ " He said loudly, looking over at Kim, who looked away and hid her face to conceal the fact that she was blushing wildly. Maka looked around, and noticed Soul was staring at her. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Soul…?" Maka felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to find herself facing Kidd. "Kidd-kun!" She exclaimed in embarrassment. "Maka. Work with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm…" Maka blushed, glancing over to Soul. He shrugged. Maka turned back to Kidd. "Uh, sure, I guess…" And Kidd nodded, heading off to get in line for the equipment for the dissection. Soul stood, and Maka looked up at him. "Err…" She mumbled, and Soul interrupted her. "It's fine, geez. Don't be stubborn." He said, moving off to work with Black Star, Tsubaki moving to work with Liz and Patty. Kidd returned shortly, setting the specimen down and the tools down right after. Maka glanced at the tray. A chicken. They were dissecting a chicken. Kidd sat down next to Maka, his face expressionless. Their eyes met for a moment, and Maka looked away, blushing madly. '_Why am I blushing? This is so weird.'_ She thought, but Kidd interrupted her train of thought. "Maka." He stopped, trying to think of what to say. "You're perfectly symmetrical today. Even the color in your cheeks is symmetrical." He said matter-of-factly, and this only made Maka color even more. Kidd's gaze flicked to Maka's hair, and he frowned. "Your pigtail is lopsided." He declared, pointing at her left pigtail. Kidd stood, moving to her side, and even against Maka's irritated protest, he took her hair down, letting it sit on her shoulder for a moment while he planned out his quest to rid the world of asymmetry.

Liz and Tsubaki looked up from their dissection, which they weren't actually dissecting, and they stared at Kidd. Liz shook her head. "Kidd, what are we going to do with you?" She asked, and Tsubaki agreed. Patty was giggling and poking the chicken on the tray in front of her with a scalpel, enjoying it thoroughly. Soul, however, was staring at the desk when Black Star pointed out Kidd's new escapade involving Maka's hair. Soul glanced up, and he glared at Kidd, a fire burning in his chest. _"Jealousy?"_ He thought, frowning. '_Why would I be jealous? Especially over Tiny Tits…'_ And he shrugged, turning away from the horrifying sight. Soul punched Black Star in the arm. "Ey! We got a damn chicken to dissect. Get to it, you bastard." He griped, placing his elbow on the table and leaning on his palm. Black Star turned, staring worriedly over towards Tsubaki, who nodded. He faced Soul. "Are you jealous?" He interrogated, crossing his arms, putting on a serious face. Soul was appalled. "What? Why the hell would I be?" He replied loudly, scowling over in Maka's direction. Maka happened to look up in Soul's direction at the time, and she flat lined. She gazed sadly at the ground, unsure what was wrong with Soul today. She rose quickly to her feet, snatching her hair band from Kidd's hand and tying her hair back up with a sudden anger. "Are we going to dissect this chicken or what?" She spat, flustered. Kidd was appalled. He stood frozen to the spot, Maka glowering angrily at him. "Sit." She said coldly, pointing to his seat, and he sat. "Work." She commanded, and he began to work. She sighed with relief, sitting down and trying her hardest not to explode. Men were so frustrating.

Soul smirked victoriously. "Geez, you'd think that even Kidd would know not to mess with Maka." He sighed, shaking his head and turning to Black Star, who was watching Kidd and Maka intently. "Black Star. Stupid!" Soul backhanded him, and Black Star merely shook his head, turning to face Soul in embarrassment. "Ehehe, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck and moved his attention to the chicken on the tray in front of them. Soul watched Kidd and Maka for a while before turning to the chicken, which Black Star had begun to dissect. Soul watched Black Star poke at the chicken with his finger, and he rolled his eyes. "Oi, Black Star. You're doing it wrong. Use the damn scalpel." Soul said, handing the scalpel to Black Star, who took it eagerly and started stabbing at the chicken, laughing manically. "Hyahoo! See if you can mock the great Black Star now, you chickenshit!" Black Star yelled, laughing at his pun. "Dude, that _**is**_ a chicken. Stupid." Soul sighed, folding his arms and hiding his face. People were starting to stare. Black Star noticed, and started demanding attention. "Hyahooo!" He cried, and more people turned to stare. Black Star jumped up onto the desk, now commanding everyone's attention. "Feast your eyes upon I, the great Black Star! I will surpass God! I am the greatest man who ever lived!" He shouted, and the students just gawked.

Dr. Stein, however, did not enjoy this. He looked up at Black Star, giving him a hard stare. "If you're finished, Black Star, you can stand outside." He remarked, and Black Star, grumbling, got down from the desk and left the classroom, Stein following close behind. Maka watched them exit the classroom, and she turned to continue on her assignment. She blushed, and turned away quickly. Kidd was staring at her. And he looked like he had been for a while now. Maka glanced back at Kidd, who had a small smile on his lips, and she gasped, blushing harder and hiding her face. She slowly but surely regained her composure, facing Kidd. "Kidd-kun?" She squeaked, waving a hand in his face. He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Looking over at Maka, he smiled. "Sorry, I got distracted. I didn't notice how beautiful your eyes were." He explained, coloring slightly and turning away to face the chicken on the tray. Maka was left gaping. She choked on the words she wanted to say; unable to make them come. So she turned, looking up at Soul, who still had his face buried in his arms. '_Soul…' Maka thought, watching him. She turned to Kidd, who wasn't concentrating on the assignment, but wasn't staring at her, either. Maka felt confused. '__Geez… Kidd-kun is just weird today.. Not to mention Soul...'_ She again waved a hand in his face, and he turned to her. "Ah! Sorry, Maka. I keep getting sidetracked." He clarified, giving her a reassuring smile; which didn't really reassure her at all. "That's okay, Kidd-kun. We just need to get to work, is all." She reminded him, and he nodded. "Of course."

'_Maka never ceases to amaze me. How beautiful…'_ Kidd contemplated, watching Maka's lips move as she shed light on what they were supposed to be doing. He nodded, he could read lips, though he believed he would much rather just hear her voice. He sighed. "Got it, Kidd-kun?" Maka asked, and Kidd looked up. "Hmm?" "Kidd-kun, you did hear what I said, right?" She queried. Kidd nodded. "Yes. I believe I understand now. Thank you." He replied; sitting up and helping Maka anatomize the chicken. Time passed, and Kidd watched Maka try to examine the chicken. He shook his head. "Maka, if you do it like that, it won't work." He specified, pointing at the scalpel Maka was using. He stood, moving over to help her. He took the scalpel from her hand, and replaced it with a different tool. He gently set his hands on hers, and guiding them so that the tool would work correctly. He flushed slightly – her hands were so warm, and they were soft, too. As soon as Kidd had helped Maka accomplish her goal, he hastily removed his hands from hers, advancing towards his seat and lowered himself into the chair. He glanced over at Maka, who was blushing furiously. She slowly turned to him, and with a small smile, she just barely managed to squeak out a "Thank you."

She was so cute when she blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, and I hoped you liked it.


	2. Confession

Sorry it took so long! I've been so forgetful of my poor story. ;-;

Thank you for all the reviews, I barely expected to get even one, and I got like, 10. o:

I also realize that the first chapter was a bit OOC. That was entirely my fault, I was reading it and about to edit it, but my hand slipped and I hit submit. You forgive me, right?

Anyways, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the school day drew to a close, Maka was standing in front of the extra-credit board, Soul standing close by. She looked aimlessly the board, and gave a sigh. There hadn't been any good missions lately - and the lack of work depressed her. She shook her head, turning to Soul. They were just about to leave for home when a familiar voice called her name. "Maka!" She looked behind her to find Kidd. Soul looked up, frowning. '_What does he want…? Damn Kidd.'_ He thought, grunting and turning away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Ah! Kidd-kun!" Maka exclaimed. She gave a slight smile, waving to Liz and Patty, who stood nearby. They waved back, and Kidd gave Maka a grin. "Maka, there's a mission in Germany, and Liz and Patty want to go, but one of the requirements is Soul Perception. Would you like to come?" Maka looked down at the floor. '_So the only reason he wants me to come is because I can see souls… What the hell?'_ She thought, looking up and giving Kidd a fake smile. "Sure." She looked back at Soul, who had his back turned. "Ne, Soul?" Soul turned to look at her. "What?" He asked. "Want to go on this mission?" She asked him, and he shrugged. "Sure, whatever." Though his mind was saying something else. '_Why would you go on that mission? You hate Kidd, so why would you agree to this?'_ He started walking, and Maka's jaw dropped. "Soul! Baka!" She gave a quick glance at Kidd, who shrugged. Maka was about to run and catch up to Soul, but Kidd grabbed her arm, handing her a small mirror. "Just in case." He said, giving her a concerned smile. She frowned for a moment, giving a nod and running off. "Soul! You jerk!"

Arriving at home, the first thing Maka did was take a shower. The dismemberment of the chicken had left her feeling disgusting. She entered the bathroom, stepping over to the shower and turning on the faucet, rolling up her sleeve and feeling the temperature of the water. She shut the bathroom door, pulling off her jacket. She hung it on the doorknob, and something clattered to the floor. She bent over, picking the object up. It was the mirror Kidd had given her. She placed it on the counter; peeling off the rest of her clothes and getting in the shower, letting the warm water run down her back. When Maka finished her shower, she toweled off, getting dressed and going into her room. She dropped her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, walking into the kitchen to make dinner. Tonight she felt like making pasta. She pulled out some olive oil, dried pasta, and some tomatoes. She drizzled some olive oil into a pan, putting the tomatoes in after and stirring it briefly before starting on the pasta.

Soul sat on the couch, watching television while he waited for dinner to be finished. He had already taken a shower, and his wet hair dripped slightly onto the back of his shirt. He flicked through the channels impatiently, giving an agitated moan. "Maka! You done cooking yet?" He asked, and she replied with a frustrated "Almost." Soul shook his head, facing the television and flipping the channel again. Minutes passed, and Soul's stomach growled. He was about to ask Maka if she was finished when she called, "Soul! Finished!" Soul stood, walking towards the table, sitting down and muttering, "About time, Maka. Damn." Maka set the plate of pasta down in front of him, and sat down with a huff, a small plate sitting in front of her. Soul began to eat, and his mind wandered. "Soul? Is it good?" Maka asked, and Soul looked up, nodding. Maka gave a small smile, beginning to eat. Her eyes looked distant, and she ate very slowly. Soul frowned. "Ey, Maka. What're you thinking about?" He asked, and a moment passed before Maka glanced over to him. "Nani?" She replied, and Soul blinked. "What's bugging you? You've barely eaten." He pried, and Maka frowned, pushing her plate forward several inches. "I'm not really hungry. I should be the one asking _you_ what's wrong. Both you and Kidd were acting… different." She said, standing up and taking her plate into the kitchen, dumping the pasta into a tupperware and putting it in the refrigerator. "I'm going to bed." She said, but Soul stopped her. "Ey, do you like Kidd, Maka?" He asked, and Maka blushed and turned on her heel. "What makes you think that? Baka. If you assume, you're in for it." She said, pulling a book out of nowhere and waving it around menacingly. Soul gulped, turning back to his food and finishing it quickly. He took it into the kitchen, washing the dishes and putting them away. He walked down the hall and into his room, shutting the door behind him and laying on his bed.

He sighed with exhaustion, no more than fifteen minutes passing before sleep came over him. Maka, however, sat in bed, holding the mirror Kidd had given her in her hands. She stared at her reflection, a serious look on her face. '_What do I feel…? Towards Kidd and Soul… I don't know yet...'_ She thought, placing the mirror on her bedside table and burying herself under the blankets. She drifted in and out of sleep, and each time, she felt colder and colder, so she snuggled deeper and deeper into the blankets. She didn't dream, but she didn't have nightmares, either. Instead, her thoughts invaded her sleep, and images of Kidd and Soul fluttered about her confused mind. _"Confusion…"_ A voice in her mind sung, _"It's a horrible thing, isn't it? When you don't know what to think, when someone tells you one thing but another tells you something entirely different. It's unbearably frustrating…"_ Maka sat bolt upright, gasping for air. Minutes passed, and Maka began to breathe more normally. She had just pulled the blankets over her in an attempt to find sleep again, but all in vain when Soul called her name from outside her room. "Maka, we've got that mission today! Hurry up or your breakfast is gonna be cold!" Maka sighed, getting out of bed and dressing in her usual attire. She hurried into the dining room, sitting down and eating her eggs and toast. Soul stood by, watching Maka worriedly. Maka quickly finished, taking her plate into the kitchen, washing it and putting it away. She headed towards the front door, but Soul stopped her, gently taking her arm. "Something's eating you. If you wanna tell me, I'm here." She nodded, running off to answer the door, for the doorbell had rung at least twice. She opened the door, revealing Kidd, Liz, and Patty, who was as happy as ever. "Ah! Hello, Kidd-kun, Liz, Patty." Maka smiled, and Liz nodded, Patty giggled, and Kidd, he smiled back. "Are you ready to leave, Maka?" He asked, and Maka turned, about to call for Soul, when she noticed he was standing right behind her, a dissatisfied smirk on his face. "Ah. Soul. You ready?" She asked him, and he nodded. Turning to Kidd, she gave a small smirk. "Alright. Let's go."

When they arrived, Maka stood in an empty square, Soul, Kidd, Patty, and Liz nearby. Maka closed her eyes, and concentrated. She could feel it - a Kishin egg. She opened her eyes, her gaze darting across the dark space before them. "Maka, is it here?" Kidd asked, and she nodded. "Soul." Maka said, and he nodded, transforming into a scythe and landing in Maka's hand. She twirled the scythe several times before righting it, and she looked towards Kidd, who already had Liz and Patty transform into guns. She nodded, turning and looking around anxiously. Where was it? The Kishin egg she had just felt. It couldn't have disappeared, could it? "Maka!" Kidd warned, and she turned on a heel, now face to face with the Kishin. She gasped. It had long arms, with blades for fingers, and its face was covered with stitches, and it had no eyes that she could see. The Kishin screamed, its voice shrill and blood-curdling. It raised a hand high above its head, poised to swing down and slice Maka in half. "Maka! Either block, or move!" Soul warned, his face appearing in the blade of the scythe. She nodded, and the Kishin struck. Maka raised Soul just in time to block, using what strength she had to hold the Kishin back. "Kidd-kun." She choked out, and he nodded, shooting at the Kishin, causing it to throw its head back with a nauseous scream. Maka moved backwards, giving her some space between the Kishin. The Kishin, however, decided that it liked Maka better than Kidd, and in a flurry of razor sharp blades, it darted towards her, barely giving Maka a second to defend herself. The Kishin seemed to grin evilly, and using its other hand, it struck Maka, knocking Soul out of her grip and sending Maka flying backwards into a building. She slid to the ground, her eyes barely open and her breathing shallow. Soul went back to his human form, and he looked slightly injured. She looked down, and the ground seemed to spin. She closed her eyes for a moment, steadying her breathing. "I will be strong." She whispered. "I will be strong." She stood, holding her hand out. "Soul!" She cried out, and he protested. "You can't fight when you're like that!" Kidd agreed. "He's right. You may want to sit this out, Maka." This upset her. "No." She said. "Soul, now. I will fight." Soul gaped, and he reluctantly turned back into a scythe, and Maka caught him, holding him in both hands as she charged towards the Kishin. A scream echoed from her throat, and she leapt, swinging the scythe down onto the Kishin, who screamed and tried to defend itself. Maka landed on her feet, about to strike again when the Kishin blindly struck out, and before Maka could block, it sunk its sharp razor-bladed fingers deep into her chest, dragging them down to her stomach. The Kishin seemed to cackle with victory, and it hastily removed the blades from her stomach. Maka dropped Soul, who immediately turned back to human form.

"Maka!" He gasped, and she fell to the ground, blood pouring from the deep gash across her chest and stomach. Kidd finished off the Kishin, rushing towards Maka and Soul. From there, he turned on Soul. "Why didn't you block? Why didn't you protect her? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?!" He exclaimed. "I didn't see it coming. This is the first time I couldn't protect her in time." He glanced at Maka, who lay in Soul's arms, her breathing quick and shallow. "Maka. You'll be okay." He whispered, though her didn't move. "Kidd, you idiot. I can't move her, she's already bleeding bad enough! What should we do?" Kidd sighed, and Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms. "Well, we can't move her. If we called the paramedics, they wouldn't be here in time. I'll call Father and ask what we should do." And with that, he pulled out a mirror, breathing on it and writing the code. Shinigami appeared, and Kidd sighed anxiously. "Father, Maka is horribly injured, and in her condition, we cannot move her. What should we do?" He asked, and Shinigami peered around Kidd to see Maka and Soul. "Ah. I see. I can try and send Nygus and Sid, they'll be there as soon as possible. Just try and stop the bleeding as best as you can. And talk to her, please. That way she remains conscious." He warned, and Spirit appeared. "What happened to my Maka? Is she injured? Wha- " And Shinigami got upset. "Shinigami-chop!" He said, and he smacked Spirit in the head, knocking him to the ground. "Ah, sorry, Kidd, but you must hurry. Sid and Nygus will be there as soon as possible." And he signed off, leaving Kidd to face Soul. "Soul, we have to stop the bleeding." He pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around Maka. Soul followed, pulling off his jacket and doing the same thing.

Kidd sat down next to Maka, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Soul, there is a convenience store nearby. Would you go and pick up a first aid kit? Do hurry." He said, gently and slowly moving Maka so she lay in his arms. Soul stood, heading over to the motorcycle and he revved the engine and sped off. Maka was in Kidd's arms, her breathing quiet. Her eyes were open, and the bleeding had slowed, but any longer and she would be gone. She had lost a lot of blood, and she didn't speak. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Kidd stared at her face, which wasn't peaceful in any way. He didn't care, though. She was beautiful in his eyes. "Maka…" He whispered, and he smiled, looking into her olive green eyes. "Don't leave. Please don't leave. I want you to stay." His voice dropped. "I love you."

Maka, nearly unconscious, just barely caught what Kidd had said. _"I love you." _He said, and Maka's breathing stopped for a moment. Soul finally came back, an angry look on his face. "They didn't have any, Kidd." He spat, sitting down with a huff. "Soul… Why did you leave…?" Maka whispered, her eyes closing. Soul looked at Kidd. "What did you do?" He asked angrily. "I didn't do anything. She's obviously upset that you left her." He stated calmly, though he felt like his heart had broken. Did she even hear what he had said? Kidd's train of thought was interrupted when he looked down at Maka. Her eyes had closed, and he couldn't hear her breathing. "Maka…" He whispered, pulling her close and laying his head on her chest in an effort to check her pulse. "Soul. She's stopped breathing." He choked out. Soul just gaped. "No…"

Maka looked around, and all she saw was black. Was she dead? She felt dead. She wanted to be dead. All she wanted was for this pain to end. The pain, the confusion… it _was_ horrible. Just as the voice had said. As if on cue, the voice came again, echoing through the darkness with its sad and philosophical voice. _"That's right. The pain, the confusion… You want it gone. You want it to just end, and be done with it. But who brought on this pain and confusion? Wasn't it those two boys? They are the cause of your troubles, are they not…?_ The voice drifted away, and Maka now faintly heard her name being called from somewhere far away. "Where are you…?" Maka asked the void of her mind, and she now felt lost. She needed to go back. She wanted to go back. "Someone… please… help me." She called out, and she reached her arm forward, trying to escape the darkness and emptiness that threatened to swallow her whole.

Maka lay in a cot in the infirmary, Soul and Kidd on either side of her. "Maka…" Soul whispered, placing his hand on hers. He closed his eyes, and he struggled to keep the tears back. He looked up to Kidd, sadness contorting his features. "Ey, Kidd, could you leave for a bit?" He asked, and Kidd obliged, shutting the door quietly behind him. Now it was only Soul and Maka in the room. Soul took in a deep breath, and he began to talk, his voice starting out choked and gaining strength as he talked. "Maka, I'm so sorry… I didn't think… I just… I… I wish I could have seen it coming… so I could protect you… but I didn't, and now you're injured… and it's all my fault… this isn't cool. I just want you back, Maka… I need you…" He stuttered, his confidence gone. He sighed. Now or never, right? "I… I love you, Maka."

Maka stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She faintly felt a hand on hers, and she tried to see whom it was. "Soul…?" She whispered, and Soul raised his head. "Maka…!" He whispered earnestly, gripping her hand. Maka looked at her hand. "Uhm… Soul?" "Oh. Sorry." He moved his hand, placing it on his lap. He stood after a few moments, giving a slight smile. "Ey, Maka. I'll be going, I'm not the only one who wants to see you." And he left; Kidd, Liz, and Patty coming in. "Maka-chan~!" Patty squealed, hopping up and down. "Patty! Ssh!" Liz interrupted, grabbing Patty by the shoulders and keeping her from bouncing around. Liz smiled apologetically, and Kidd stepped forward. "Excuse me, Liz, Patty, can you leave for a moment?" He asked, and Maka protested. "Nani?!" She cried, and Kidd shushed her comfortingly. "I just want to talk to you is all." He assured, and Liz and Patty reluctantly left the room.

Kidd sat down in the chair where Soul had been only minutes ago, and he smiled at Maka. "Do you remember how you got that?" Kidd asked her quietly, gesturing to her large wound. Maka nodded nervously. Minutes passed, and Kidd sat there smiling dreamily at Maka. Finally, she got up the nerve to speak. "Kidd, what do you want?" Kidd looked at her.

"You."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, please.

I also need ideas, so if you have something you'd like to see, please let me know in your review!

Thank you!


	3. Mixed Feelings

Ohmy goodness! I'm so sorry for the late update, I hate how I'm so lazy. -o-"

So anyways, thank you for all of the favorites and reviews I got, I adore you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now read! Shoo, shoo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kidd, what do you want?"_

"_You."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka sat there, speechless. Did Kidd just say what she thought he said? Shakily, she giggled, which didn't really work; so her voice choked itself out. "Did… Did the Kishin smack you in the h-head?" She asked nervously. Kidd shook his head. "No, Maka. It's true. You remember what I did yesterday?" Maka paused, thinking for a moment. "You… you confessed?" He nodded. "I did. That's true. It is also true that all I really want is you." He mumbled with embarrassment. Maka gulped. Was this a dream? Did she die, like she'd hoped? No, she couldn't have. She secretly hoped she would, though. Her head felt heavy, her heart distant and her stomach absent from all feeling whatsoever. Maka glanced at Kidd, who sat up straight, his hands folded neatly in his lap. Looking at her stomach, which was thickly bandaged, she felt suddenly lightheaded. Her sight went white, and her heart fluttered, and she lay back on the bed, her eyes closing.

Kidd watched her, assuming she was just tired. "Maka?" He asked the quiet room, wondering if she was awake. He didn't get a reply, so he checked her pulse, which he found to be very faint. He frowned. He stepped outside the infirmary, looking about, only to find Liz, Patty, and Soul. "Liz, Patty. Find Nygus. Soul, in here, please." Kidd spoke urgently. Soul nodded worriedly, following Kidd back into the room. "Kidd, what happened? Did you do anything?" Soul asked, his voice slightly angry. "No, I did not. At first I thought she was just tired, but her pulse is very faint. I think Nygus should keep an eye on her." And with that, the door opened, and Nygus came in. She gave an awkward stare to both Kidd and Soul, and she spoke, stepping over to Maka's bed. "Go wait outside. I'll call you in later." And they both left, the door shutting quietly behind them.

Over half an hour passed, and Soul was called away by Black Star, who demanded his attention, even after knowing that Maka was injured. Apparently, Black Star was going to comfort him. Well, that's how Kidd saw it. He waited much longer, another ten, fifteen, thirty minutes passing before the door opened. Nygus stuck her heard out, looking about to find only Kidd. "So Soul has left?" Kidd shook his head. "More so, he was summoned by Black Star." "Hmph." Nygus muttered, opening the door for Kidd to enter. He looked about frantically; relaxing quite a bit when he saw Maka lying in the cot she had been in before. "Well, Kidd, I suppose I'll leave you two alone. Just call me if anything happens, all right? And make sure you talk to her." Kidd nodded, and Nygus stepped out, shutting the door with an almost inaudible _click_. Kidd stepped forward, sitting on the stool that was placed next to Maka's bed. He reached forward – and ever so gently – grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over her palm. Her hand was cold, but as soft as usual. "Maka…" He whispered, enjoying the sound of her name. His eyes scanned gracefully over every part of her – she seemed perfectly at peace. Good. She deserved the peace. She needed it badly. And Kidd wanted to give it to her.

Maka felt lost in the void of her mind. She felt truly and utterly lost. She wanted to call out into the darkness, call for help, but she knew it would do no good. Years seemed to pass. Her heart, wherever it was, was growing warm. Her heart was beginning to feel less distant, and her muffled thoughts grew clearer and clearer. She felt… more connected to the world where she longed to be, dreamed to be, was supposed to be in. And she held her hand out, feeling consciousness take her under its wing.

Kidd was silent, his warm heart growing colder and colder. His hand was still entwined with hers, but nearly an hour had come and gone and Maka had not opened her eyes. Watching closely, Kidd wasn't even entirely sure she was breathing. His heart seemed to sink lower and lower until it finally shattered. What if she never opened her eyes again? What if she stayed in a coma for the rest of her life? What if… she died? Kidd shook the unpleasant thoughts away, not wanting to curse himself. He was surprised, with how he only held one of Maka's hands, and how he was as unsymmetrical as hell might be. He'd never realized this until now. Something inside him lit up - like he had just lit a candle in the middle of a vast dark room. He didn't know his… obsessive compulsiveness could be numbed so quickly. It seemed… so unreal. The fact that he could even think of it without freaking out was shocking in itself. What sort of crack was he on?

Maka stirred, waking to fluttering sensation in her quite lost feeling stomach. She opened her eyes, her gaze immediately flicking over to Kidd. "Kidd-kun…" Her voice was raspy and hoarse. At the mention of his name, Kidd looked over in Maka's direction. He frowned at first, but his eyes softened and his frown became an endearing smile. "Maka…!" He whispered exasperatingly. He smiled warmly, and Maka shakily smiled back. "So… So Soul left…?" She asked nervously, and Kidd shook his head. "More so, he was summoned by Black Star." He repeated his line from his conversation with Nygus. Maka frowned, her eyes slowly looking over Kidd. "You know, Kidd, you're not symmetrical." Kidd nodded knowingly. "Yes, but it doesn't seem to bother me right now. I'm more worried about you." Maka gazed at him curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked, and Kidd nearly gaped, but he smiled nervously instead. "Well, I seem to remember saying I had feelings for you, and I guess that in the midst of worrying about your health, I forgot about my disorder." Maka smiled thankfully. "That's nice. So… could you let go of my hand?" She asked sheepishly. Kidd nodded, pulling his hand away, placing it in his lap, his feelings of confidence slipping away.

He felt an odd sensation sweep over him. These clothes, the way he sat, he was… _unsymmetrical!_ Kidd frantically began to tug at his clothes, much to the delight of Maka, who giggled quietly. "Kidd, you're fussing again…" She warned teasingly, and a warm feeling spreading from her chest outward, filling out all the way to her fingertips. Kidd nodded, still furiously messing with his hair, clothes, and posture. "Yes, yes I know." Maka stifled a giggle, which sadly did not work too well. She giggled impulsively, and Kidd looked up. "Is this amusing?" He asked confusedly. Maka nodded, still giggling. She drew a deep breath, and her giggle fit ended. Kidd took her hand approvingly. "Your laugh is adorable." He murmured, trying to avoid her gaze. Maka smiled. "Thank you." She squeaked.

"Maka…" Kidd started, after several minutes of silence. "What do you think of me…?" He asked, trying to sound offhand about it. Maka blinked, coloring just the slightest. "Well, you're very kind and well-mannered. Mature, as well, though your erm… disorder can get in the way and annoy everyone." She continued to tell him all of the things she liked about him, and the more she described it, the more attracted to him she felt. "You're hard working and you can stand up for yourself and others, you've got a lot of courage and determination, and…" She trailed off. "And…?" Kidd inquired nervously. Several minutes passed, and Maka gazed absently at the bandages wrapped around her torso. She gulped. "And… and I think I love you." She whispered quietly, surprised at her sudden deduction. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Kidd replied anxiously. Maka looked up at him, her cheeks pink. "And I think I love you." She murmured again, and Kidd's face went pale. "You… You what?" Maka shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. I think I'm still a little off." She muttered, looking away with embarrassment. Kidd leaned forward and took her hand in his, gripping her cold hand gently. Maka looked at him. "Kidd-kun…" She whispered, her eyes widening slightly. "Maka..." He spoke softly, and she noticed the stool he sat on was very close.

Maka wanted to pull away as Kidd reached a hand out and brushed a lock of hair from her face. Without warning, Kidd leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss; he wasn't trying to do anything like use his tongue. That seemed so barbaric and rude. He did enjoy, however, the feeling that swept through him as he embraced the girl's soft lips against his. Maka was surprised. She noticed that no matter how much she willed herself to pull away and maybe even slap Kidd, she could not do it. She wanted this, she needed this, and this… this feeling… it was the cause. She felt herself kissing him back, sending a shiver down her spine. Kidd pulled away, surprised, and Maka blushed, looking away. Several minutes passed, and luckily, Maka had slowed her fast and erratic breathing down to a normal pace. Hearing the stool scrape against the tiled floor of the infirmary, she looked over.

It seemed a little too late, perhaps, for she found Kidd leaning over her with an endearing smile on his lips. "I never misheard you. I know what you said. And I love you too." He whispered in her ear, pulling her into a quick and gentle hug. He let her go, laying her back down on the cot, and he walked towards the door, leaving Maka in a daze. Luckily, she stopped him just in time. "Kidd-kun!" He turned questioningly. "Thank you… for visiting me…" She murmured anxiously, and Kidd nodded. "Anytime, Maka." Maka nodded, and Kidd turned and opened the door. Maka found herself fazed just at the sound of his voice. The door shut with a click, only to be opened a few moments later by Nygus, who immediately began to fuss over her. Deeply immersed in her thoughts, Maka pondered over the same thing over and over again.

"_Love…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, please don't tell me you were expecting it... That'd be horrible.

By the way! I'm also going to write a SoulxMaka story as well! For all you lovers. And for AiFallen. She'll be pissed if I don't. o . o"

Please leave me a review if you have any ideas, and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I find it extremely entertaining. :D

- Deadly


	4. A Cheery Day Indeed

I CHANGED MY MIND.

Short chapter, buuuuut~

It will do for now. :3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning sun poured through the infirmary windows, and the gentle singsong of the birds made for a very cheery wake-up call. Yawning, Maka sat up and stretched, looking over to her right to see a note from Soul and a set of clothing.

_Yo. Thought it would be the cool thing to do if I brought you some clothes to change into. You coming home in dirty clothes would be uncool, after all._

_ - Soul_

Smirking a bit, Maka was about to change when the door opened, revealing Nygus. "Ah, Maka. You're up. Good. Now is a good time to change your bandages before you go home." She said, her back to Maka as she prepared the bandages. "Home?" Maka questioned, after a short pause. "Yes, Maka-chan. Home. You can go home today." This bit of news brought a pleasant smile to her face, and she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra, while Nygus took the old dressings off and replaced them with newer, fresher bandages.

When she finished, Maka carefully pulled on the powder blue shirt that Soul had brought, along with one of her grey plaid skirts. She then strapped on her boots, and stomped playfully once or twice before taking her dirty clothes and folding them up neatly.

Nygus then handed her a paper bag, which Maka assumed contained bandages. "Change them after you get out of the shower every morning, and come back next Saturday so I can check up on you." She stated sensibly, waving Maka off so she could work.

Taking her things, Maka opened the infirmary door, only to see Death the Kidd on the other side of the door, his arm outstretched as if he was about to open it himself. Blushing, Maka stepped out of the way, and said, "Nygus is free, so I'll be going now so you can speak to her."

A laugh came from him. "No, Maka, I'm here for you. I had planned to take you home, and then out to get some coffee. Do you have other plans?" He asked quietly, looking at her with his soft, happy gaze, which, Maka hoped, was reserved for her and her only. Silenced by his words, she blushed even more so than before, and looked down, shaking her head.

Taking her hand, Kidd pulled her out into the hall, and hugged her gently, tangling one of his hands in her hair, which she had decided to leave down that morning. Closing his eyes, he held her closer, his lips moving towards her ear, in which he whispered, "It was agonizingly painful while you were gone. Everyone missed you greatly." His voice dipped even lower, almost purring with affection, "Especially me."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she found her face buried in the crook of his neck, snuggling closer to him. "I missed you too, Kidd-kun…" She whispered, feeling a bit lame, like she was the shy, quiet girl from a shoujo manga.

Kidd pulled away and laughed, taking her hand and walking her home.

A smile crept onto Maka's lips, her green eyes showing happiness.

Yes, today as going to be a very good day indeed.


End file.
